1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure endurable hose for transporting a fluid, such as oil or the like, and, more specifically, to a hose capable of preventing leakage of the fluid flowing therethrough even if the main pressure cord layer thereof is broken and enabling easy visual recognition of damage to the main pressure cord layer.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a hose line consisting of a plurality of hoses connected end-to-end is used for loading a tanker with oil or the like or unloading the tanker because, in general, the tanker is moored offshore. Generally, as shown in FIG. 11, the hose for forming such a hose line has, for example, a hose body 21 and flanges 22 for connecting the hose to the adjacent hoses, joined, respectively, to the opposite ends of the hose body 21.
The hose body 21 comprises a rubber tube 23, a main pressure cord layer 24 formed so as to coat the rubber tube 23 by laminating a plurality of cord layers, each formed by helically arranging cords, such as twisted textile cords or steel cords, in a layer and coating the layer with rubber, so that the component cords having different cord layers intersect each other, a reinforcing cord layer 25 formed over the main pressure cord layer 24 to reinforce the main pressure cord layer 24 and to prevent the hose from being flattened by external pressure, and a covering rubber layer 26 formed over the reinforcing cord layer 25.
The flange 22 is provided on the outer circumference of its cylindrical portion 22a with an integral ring 22b for securing the flange 22 to the hose body 21. The flange 22 is connected to the hose body 21 with the sylindrical portion 22a adhesively joined to the end of the hose body 21 and firmly fastened by fastening wires 24a provided at the end of the main pressure cord layer 24 and end wires 25a provided at the end of the reinforcing cord layer 25.
When connecting the hoses end-to-end to form a hose line for transporting oil or the like, when oils passed by force through the hose line or when using the hose line under inclement weather conditions, the hose line can be bent severely and handled without caution. Accordingly, the component hoses of the hose line can be damaged by intense pressure, excessive tensile load and, consequently, the oil or the like can escape from the hose line and create serious environmental pollution.
Furthermore, if the hose is broken thereby rendering the loading operation impossible, the departure of the tanker or the like will be delayed, entailing additional expenses.